De tout mon coeur
by Galahane
Summary: [En pause] Et si l'histoire de Scott et de ses amis était vue par Lydia, de son ignorance du monde surnaturel, jusqu'aux Ghost Riders, en passant par tout ce qui fait de Lydia, Lydia..
1. Informations

Voilà ma première fanfiction sur la série Teen Wolf, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en commentaire ;)

 **Disclaimers :** Rien ne m'appartient

 **Résumé :** Et si l'histoire de Scott et de ses amis était vue par Lydia, de son ignorance du monde surnaturel, jusqu'aux Ghost Riders, en passant par tout ce qui fait de Lydia, Lydia..

 **Pairings :** Les mêmes que dans la série

 **Rating :** K pour le moment, peut-être T pour certains chapitres

* * *

Le premier chapitre est un peu court, et je m'en excuse, je verrais pour faire les autres plus long, mais celui-ci servait surtout à présenter Lydia afin de rentrer dans l'histoire. Les autres chapitres seront ainsi quelque peu plus remplis ;)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Et me voici repartie pour une nouvelle année. Quelle joie de revenir au lycée quand on a tout ce que l'on veut, tout ce que l'on a besoin. A peine rentrée dans le hall, les filles me jalousent, veulent me ressembler, et les mecs, eux, pensent à moi nue. Mais moi, je n'ai d'yeux que pour un seul, le capitaine de l'équipe de crosse du lycée : Jackson, mon petit-copain. Certains disent qu'il ne m'aime pas vraiment, qu'il ne sort avec moi que pour le sexe, mais je sais que c'est faux, je sais qu'il m'aime. Et même s'il ne m'aime pas, je l'aime, et j'ai besoin de lui... Il me protège, il me fait me sentir aimée, il me fait me sentir bien. Bien sur, certaines choses me dérangent chez lui, je vois ces défauts clairement, malgré tout l'amour que je lui porte, je ne suis pas l'une de ses gourdes qui s'éprennent du premier venu et qui en font un Dieu ! Par exemple, quelque chose que je ne supporte pas chez lui, c'est son ego surdimensionné, auquel, je l'avoue, je participe quelque peu.

D'ailleurs, le voilà, au bout du couloir, avec son meilleur ami, Danny. Qu'il est beau avec ses cheveux bruns, son visage fin et son torse musclé ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'aller le voir, je préfère aller dans la salle de mon premier cours afin de relire tranquillement quelques aspects du programme de cette année. Et oui ! Je suis un génie, où tout du moins, c'est ce que les professeurs pensent, tout comme ma mère. Moi, je pense juste avoir un QI plus élevé que 170, et ce malgré qu'aucun de mes amis, ni même Jackson, ne le remarque. Faire l'idiote devant eux, c'est fatiguant, et je déteste ça, mais au moins cela me permet de ne pas paraître "bizarre". Et puis, c'est plus facile de passer pour la fille populaire et idiote, que pour une intello...

Voilà la sonnerie ! Les autres élèves rentrent dans la salle, s'installent sur les chaises restantes, et enfin notre professeur, M. Curtis, arrive. Pendant qu'il inscrit au tableau le premier sujet de l'année, il nous parle du meurtre de cette nuit, ou plutôt, du corps retrouvé dans la nuit. Je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt de parler de choses comme ça. C'est déjà assez sordide de savoir que des fous et des malades existent, sans avoir à parler de leurs exploits. Quand il parle de ce corps, retrouvé dans la forêt près de la ville, je capte du mouvement à ma droite, pour m'apercevoir qu'il s'agit de deux mecs échangeant des regards significatifs. Je n'essaye pas de comprendre, et me concentre à nouveau sur M. Curtis, qui commence à expliquer _La Métamorphose_ de Kafka.

Il n'a pas le temps de dire plus que le titre du livre, qu'il est interrompu par le proviseur-adjoint, accompagné par une fille de notre âge. Elle a l'air gênée, et je dois dire que je la comprend. Avant de repartir et de laisser la fille seule devant nous, le proviseur-adjoint nous informe qu'elle est nouvelle, et qu'elle va intégrer notre classe. M. Curtis attend alors qu'elle soit assise à l'une des tables vide, juste derrière l'un des garçon de tout à l'heure. Je prend le temps de la détailler avant que le professeur ne reprenne son cours, et j'adore son style vestimentaire ! Il faudra d'ailleurs que je lui dise après le cours, et je compte bien en faire ma nouvelle amie, après tout, elle est nouvelle, donc elle ne peut qu'accepter de nouvelles amitiés. Mais pour tout dire, si je veux à ce point tenter d'être amie avec elle, c'est surtout parce que, malgré tout ce que j'ai, il me manque ça, une amie qui serait comme une sœur, quelqu'un qui pourrait me comprendre, à qui je me confierais, et qui se confierais à moi en retour.

Enfin ! La sonnerie annonce la fin du cours, je prends le temps de ranger mes affaires dans mon nouveau sac, avant de sortir dans le couloir. Jackson m'attrape alors par les hanches afin de me faire me retourner, et nous nous embrassons langoureusement, comme à notre habitude. Une fois ce baiser terminé, je vais à la rencontre de la nouvelle, qui vient tout juste de fermer son casier. Jackson bien évidemment me suit, nos doigts enlacés nous obligeant à rester proche l'un de l'autre. Quand nous arrivons à la hauteur de la fille, nous discutons quelque peu, et j'apprends qu'elle s'appelle Allison. Puis, avant de partir, je l'invite à une fête le lendemain soir, mais elle refuse prétextant un repas familial... Je suis un peu vexée qu'elle refuse mon invitation, mais je ne le montre pas : j'ai encore le temps de la faire changer d'avis, après tout, qui refuse une invitation de Lydia Martin ?

Mais je vous laisse, il nous reste encore quelques minutes avant le début du prochain cours, et avec Jackson, nous savons très bien comment utiliser ce temps...


	3. Réponse aux reviews sur le chapitre 1

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **junon 2 :**  
"Intéressant comme perspective.  
Et c'est bien écrit, on retrouve le coté volage de Lydia dans la saison 1.  
Bon courage pour la suite :)"

 **-** Merci, j'essaye en effet de retrouver au mieux sa façon d'être pour réussir à imaginer ce qu'elle peut penser et faire. Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise ;)


	4. Chapitre 2

p lang="fr-FR" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ce matin, dès mon arrivée au lycée, je suis allée discuter avec Allison, oubliant presque Jackson. Ce dernier vint d'ailleurs à ma rencontre, m'embrassa, puis nous rappela qu'il y avait un entraînement de crosse aujourd'hui, auquel, bien évidemment, il serait. Il repartit tout aussi vite qu'il était venu, non sans m'avoir embrassé à nouveau. Allison était réticente à venir, elle ne connaissait absolument rien au sport emblématique du lycée... Mais après quelques arguments percutants, et pourtant simples, elle accepta, et nous nous sommes alors dirigées vers le terrain de crosse. Vu la facilité à laquelle je venais de la convaincre, je dois dire que je suis plutôt confiante pour sa venue à la fête de ce soir. Une fois dans les gradins, nous avons continué à discuter, et je lui ais expliqué les règles de la crosse, afin qu'elle ne soit pas totalement perdue en regardant l'entraînement. Évidement, Jackson ne pouvait s'empêcher de fanfaronner, et me fit un clin d'œil. J'étais fière d'être sa copine, après tout, il était le meilleur joueur du lycée, et de ce fait le capitaine de l'équipe. /span/p  
p lang="fr-FR" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-size: medium;" Soudain, Jackson commença à courir, passa les défenseurs, et tira... mais ne marqua pas, le gardien ayant intercepté son tir. Comment était-ce possible ? Jackson marquait toujours ! Et ce fut ainsi pour chaque joueur : personne ne put marquer un seul but !/span/p  
p lang="fr-FR" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-size: medium;" « Qui est le gardien ? demanda alors Allison./span/p  
p lang="fr-FR" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- Scott McCall/span/p  
p lang="fr-FR" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- Il est doué, non ?/span/p  
p lang="fr-FR" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- Il faut croire... lui répondis-je perplexe »/span/p  
p lang="fr-FR" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" /p  
p lang="fr-FR" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-size: medium;" Après l'entraînement, nous sommes allées en cours, et très vite, l'heure de la fête arriva. Finalement, Allison décida de venir, notamment grâce à ce Scott... Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ça, mais après tout, elle venait à la fête et c'était tout ce qui importait ! Je m'occuperais de savoir ce qu'il se passe entre elle et Scott plus tard. D'ailleurs, les voilà qui arrivent, tandis que moi et Jackson nous enlaçons et nous embrassons contre un mur. Je ne suis qu'à moitié concentrée sur Jackson, l'autre moitié de mon attention est toute tournée vers mon amie, et son cavalier, qui dansent un slow. Puis, sans prévenir, Scott s'éloigna d'Allison, et couru dans la maison en se tenant la tête. Ma pauvre amie ne comprit rien, et sur ce coup, j'avoue n'avoir rien compris non plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, je partis à la recherche d'Allison, qui elle-même était partie à la recherche de Scott, mais je ne parvins pas à la trouver. Elle avait dû rentrer chez elle../span/p 


End file.
